Protect ME!
by Penelope Jane
Summary: What if Emmett Edward and Jasper had a sister who shows up one day as their sisters friend and brother's secret girlfriend? all vampires, rated T just cause i don't want little kids to pick anything up.
1. Preface

_**My name is Penelope Jane Arabelle Nicole Elizabeth Clandsin, but everyone calls me P. Jane because that is my initials. I live in Houston Texas. I am an 18 year old vampire with 3 human younger brothers. Their names were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. We were all very close and told each other everything, well everything except that my best friend Kellen is my boyfriend. Only Jasper knew because he found out and i knew he wouldn't scream at me about it. Plus Paul was the over protective one not Peter.**_

_**It was a week before my "19th**__** birthday" (they didn't know I was a vampire) and we were all deer hunting, yes with guns, when I herd a terrible scream bellow from down the gorge. It was my brothers I ran as fast as I could and when I saw them they were wrestling a bear. I sprinted toward the blind and pulled out a gun and shot the bear but when I got to it the boys were nowhere to be found.**_


	2. authors note

Guys I'm so sorry I said Paul and Peter originally and didn't change it. So if ant any point in the story you feel like I should add something just send it to me and I will totally look it over!


	3. reunion

**Penelope's POV**

**I was walking along the dirt path to my "hut". See being a protector I have a little of all mythical races one being a witch, which my mother was both in attitude and reality. So my "hut" was spacious inside it was the size of a mansion with the looks of scrap. Along side it was my closet hut, that was five times the size of my hut so that I could fit all my clothes inside. **

**I just moved in and finished unpacking all of my possessions when I heard my alarm. I looked at my watch 7:30 **_**time to get ready for school **_**I thought as I walked into my large closet. I decided to look nice for my first day of Forks high. As I searched through my clothes I finally found the right outfit, it was a pink and grey striped off the shoulder top and a light grey skirt and a pair of white peep toe heels. (an: picture on profile) **I got in my new shiny maroon Jeep Wrangler **(an: picture on profile) **and drove off.

When I arrived at school I was overwhelmed with the scent of 7 vampires. But that was not the only thing I was been scrutinized by all the boys and glared at by all the girls. I decided to key in on there thoughts. _I wander if she has a boyfriend, well even if she does she will fall for the awesome Matthew Redden and dump him! _one boy thought quite smugly. I wished I could shout as if but that would not be very inconspicuous so I kept my thoughts to my self.

I quickly checked my self as I got out of the car pushing past all the humans and into the office. The lady obviously hadn't seen me come in so I walked up and in my honeysweet voice said " Hello, I am Penelope Clandsin I am new here and was wandering if I could get my schedule?" She stared for a moment before shuffling the papers and pulling out a packet. "Here is you schedule would you like a guide to show you to your first class?" I nodded and she walked to the A.P.'s office." Will_ Kellen Cullen please come to the front office?"_ Sounded the intercom. With my super vampire hearing a heard some one who sounded just like my Kellen curse under his breath and walk out.

About five minutes later a boy walked into the room with a sheepish look on his face. " you wanted to see me?" he whispered as if he talked louder he would confess something he didn't do. The office lady who I hadn't bothered to know the name of explained to him that he was to walk me around today. She handed us each a pass and we headed for the door.

As soon as we were out of hearing range he asked " P. Jane?" I stared at him comprehension apparent in my face as I answered "yeah, Kellen as in Kellen Lutz?" he smiled and swooped me off the ground in a warm kiss, well warm for me cold for a human. We walked hand in hand as we made it to our first period class, we agreed to again keep it a secret because my brother's were in his coven and that would not go over well.

I walked up to the teacher and introduced my self, and he showed me my seat which was coincidentally by Kellen. Kellen and I didn't pay attention to Mr. Pinkerton because we already lived the history he was teaching. Instead we passed notes

(**Kellen - Bold **- regular)

So how was life after you four "died"?

**Good, the other three found their soul mates!**

That's good what about you did you find yours

**No, I didn't have to I already did**

Aww!! I am touched

**I wasn't talking about you **

Oh *says glumly*

**Just kidding if I had would I have swept you off your feet and kissed you though?**

You make a good point

He was just about to pass me the note when the bell rang and walked to our lockers. He then posed the question "what made you move to forks?"

"Easy I know a girl Rosalie Hale, She and I emailed when I lived in Germany, and she asked me to visit but I decided to move!" I said with a smile, I turned to face him as we reached the Gym locker rooms, only to see the goofiest grin on his face.

"see you at seven" he said as he walked in to the lockers. But I didn't hear because I could only think of what the smile meant as I headed to change.


End file.
